


Йетить колотить

by WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Kudos: 2





	Йетить колотить

— Семе-е-еныч, а Семе-е-еныч, впусти погреться! — басом ревет под окном косматая туша. — На перевале похолодало. Сильно, су-у-ука, похолодало. Мороз под полтинник давит. У меня шерсть вся в сосульках. Впусти-и-и, кому говорю! А не то я дверь вынесу…

Снег хрустит под тяжелой поступью:

— Хрррум. Хрррум. Хрррум. Хрррум… — Шаги направляются от окна к крыльцу.

Надежда, что на этот раз ему удастся прикинуться ветошью и отсидеться по-тихому, умирает с первыми гулкими ударами о дверь.

— Впусти! Хорош в прятки играть. Я по перегару чую, что ты дома!

Грохот ударов сменяется вежливым поскребыванием когтей. Настойчивым таким поскребыванием. Семеныч просто чувствует, как с досок на крыльцо осыпается стружка.

«Всю дверь мне, гнида, ведь исполосует», — тоскливо думает он.

— Какого рожна приперся? Чего тебе, йетить колотить, на перевале не сидится? Вали в горы…

— Одиноко мне там и скучно, — сипло пофыркивает и вздыхает туша за дверями. — И я с подарками сегодня… Так что кончай кобениться, открывай…

Кому рассказать — хрен поверят. Семеныч и сам себе до конца не верит.

***

Правильно говорят: «дерьмо случается». С ним дерьмо случается в сентябре. В самый пик сбора кедровых орехов.

Год на орехи урожайный. Он грузит в люльку мотоцикла уже шестой картофельный мешок, полный духовитых смоляных шишек. У колеса стоит еще один. На всю зиму хватит.

— Йетить колотить, — в сотый раз за день произносит он, пытаясь пристроить последний мешок на сидение за водительским местом. — Йетить твою налево, да лежи ты смирно. Будешь сползать — выкину…

Разговаривает он сам с собою и неодушевленными предметами уже давно: живет-то бобылем. Да и не нужен ему никто. И он никому не нужен. На комиссованных по контузии в голову мрачных мужиков с алкогольной зависимостью спроса нет.

— А теперь домой, йетить колотить…

И только-только последнее слово срывается с его языка, как на плечо опускается чья-то гигантская лапа со здоровущими когтями, давит раскаленной плитой:

— Ну здорово, Семеныч. Давай познакомимся, что ли. Чего меня поминал? — Ласковое рычание жаром обдает ухо.

— Бля-я-я… — тянет Семеныч, увидев, что стоит за его спиной, и проваливается в обморок.

— Эй, Семеныч, ты чего? Очнись, Семеныч! Ты ж вроде крепкий мужик, хоть и контуженный! Эк тебя сморило… — Лапа осторожно похлопывает по щекам, заросшим кудрявой бородою.

Он на секунду приходит в себя. Над ним нависает ужасная харя, помесь лица человека, морды обезьяны и еще черт знает кого. Желтые звериные глаза пристально изучают добычу, то есть его. И пасть у чудища подходящая, с белоснежными клыками: таким хавальником удобно жертву рвать на куски. Пасть раскрывается и заботливым тоном произносит:

— Эк тебя сморило…

— Бля-я-я… — опять стонет Семеныч, растворяясь в нирване.

Приходит он в себя уже дома, на летней веранде. Мотоцикл стоит во дворе, семь мешков шишек в сенках. «Ну нихрена меня глюками накрыло. Чертова контузия, гребаный Афган. Не помню даже, как в село вернулся, — угрюмо размышляет он, потирая место на голове, где под волосами скрывается железная пластина. — Всякое мерещилось и слышалось, но чтоб говорящая обезьяна... Гигантская обезьяна. В райцентр, что ли, к доктору съездить. А то натворю дел под такими глюками…»

Он намахивает сто грамм и еще сто. Мысли перестают сайгачить. Жить становится веселее. «Ладно, к доктору сгонять успею. Может, это разовое явление. Перегрелся на солнце. Да и дел полно, некогда по докторам шастать».

Повторно его накрывает в октябре.

— Васька, — обращается он к коту, лихо вылизывающему яйца перед экраном телевизора, — ты глянь, опять йети сраные политики народ мордуют. Йетить колотить, явно тарифы на электроэнергию подскочат и бенз подорожает.

Пощелкав каналы и обругав по матери «йети сраные шоу» и «йети сопливые сериалы», он уже намеревается выключить телек, как слышит скрип ворот.

— Кого это, Васька, к нам принесло на ночь глядя?

Его изба стоит на отшибе, до ближайшего дома с полкилометра пилить. Самое то место для отшельника. Природа, одиночество, тишина, горы — все, как ему нравится. И пусть его родина не здесь, горы он любит всем сердцем, несмотря на пройденный Афган. А может, и ранение у него неспроста. Ведь именно после него он решает не возвращаться в родную уральскую деревню, а уехать на Алтай. Навсегда. Один.

А что тут такого? Пенсия военная каждый месяц. Парень он деревенский. Руки не из жопы растут. Дом, баня, огород — привычное хозяйство. Хоть он и алкаш (сложно остаться после войны трезвенником), а землю чувствует. Его «плантация» — самая ухоженная в округе. А одиночество… Привыкнуть можно ко всему, даже к пластине в башке и головным болям, которые почему-то отступают только после фронтовых ста грамм. Пиздят доктора, что с таким ранением пить нельзя. С таким ранением нельзя не пить. Без самогонки голова так и норовит лопнуть.

— Мр-р-р, — отвечает Семенычу Васька, — мыр-р-р-р-р…

— Даже ты согласен, что нехер по ночам шарахаться…

Он засовывает ноги в галоши и выходит во двор. Темнота. Ляпота. Звезд не счесть. В городе такого не увидишь. У ворот в густой черноте ночи ворочается какая-то фигура. Он подходит ближе, пытаясь разглядеть гостя.

— Семеныч, ты только снова в обморок не падай. Это всего лишь я… — Из темноты на него пялятся два светящихся глаза. — Чего всуе поминал?

— Бля-я-я, — с присвистом выдыхает Семеныч.

Зрение наконец-то привыкает к отсутствию света, и он отчетливо видит, кто мнется у ворот: почти трехметровая зверюга. Руки до колен, тело покрыто светло-коричневой шерстью. Лишь ладони и морда безволосые. Его, йетить колотить, сентябрьский знакомец из леса.

В этот раз Семеныч в обморок не заваливается. Терять сознание от каждого галюна — не по-мужски.

— Что ты такое? — спрашивает он, понимая, что болтать со своим видением пиздецки херовая идея.

— Я не «что». Я — йети, снежный человек, по-простому. Ты же сам постоянно меня зазываешь… Задолбал, если честно!

— Кого я зазываю?

— Меня! Без конца болтаешь: «йети политики», «йети шоу», «йети цены», «йетить колотить», «йетить твою налево». И это еще не весь твой любимый набор слов. Ты когда сюда переехал, я чуть не рехнулся. Думаешь, зря мы, йети, подальше от людей держимся? Представь себе, что каждый раз, когда тебя кто-то вспоминает, ты икаешь… И чем этот человек ближе, тем сильнее икота. А я тут совсем рядом живу, на перевале. Постоянно тебя слышу. Ну чем тебе слово «эти» не угодило, а, Семеныч? Материться тоже можно без всяких «йетить колотить».

И тут Семеныч, слушая бодрую да складную речь глюка, неожиданно понимает, что ни к какому доктору он не пойдет. Никогда и ни за что. Одно упоминание о йети и все… Кранты. Палата в психушке ему обеспечена.

— Йетить колотить, — на автомате произносит он и испуганно смотрит на зверюгу.

— Ну вот о чем я тебе только что говорил? — возмущенно пыхтит монстр.

— Но ты ведь не икнул… — оправдывается Семеныч.

— Дак я тебя уже знаю. Чтобы перестать икать, что нужно сделать?

— Угадать имя того, кто тебя вспоминает? — предполагает Семеныч, костеря себя за участие в дебильном диалоге.

— Молоток! Меня теперь твои «йети» до икоты уже не доводят. Я их просто слышу. Но пока я тебя вычислил в первый раз, думал подохну или живот надорву. Остальных-то жителей я уж давно знаю, километров на сто кругом. Один ты такой беспокойный попался. Ты меня всуе реже вспоминай, очень прошу.

— Ага. Учту, — произносит Семеныч, как болванчик кивая головою.

— Ну тогда я пошел…

— Ага. Иди.

— Я еще загляну…

— Ага. Загляни.

Волосатая ручища ощутимо хлопает Семеныча по плечу, и монстр исчезает за воротами.

— Бля-я-я, вот же бля-я-я, — приходит в себя Семеныч.

Ни в каких йети он, конечно, не верит. А вот в чертей, бесов и прочую нечисть… И не в контузии тут дело, и не в стальной пластине, закрывающей дыру в голове. Нечисть просто есть. Он помнит бабкины рассказы. И помнит, что если нечисть выбирает кого в жертву, то избавиться от нее сложно.

На следующий день он едет в райцентр. Но не к доктору, а в библиотеку. Интернета в его избе нет (не удосужился провести). А вот в районной библиотеке есть, и книги там есть всякие, и никто из односельчан не пронюхает, чего он там собирается изучать.

Возвращается он домой с кучей оккультной литературы. Хорошо, что мотоцикл с люлькой. Больше Илья Семенович Лыков не будет стоять и мямлить, словно пыльным мешком прибитый, а даст нечистой силе бой.

Дни теперь пролетают незаметно. Вся площадь двора, пол и стены избы исчерчены пентаграммами. Хорошо быть бобылем! Никто не задает глупых вопросов. Молитвами, заговорами, заклинаниями исписана целая тетрадь. В углах красуются восковые свечи. Да не простые, а церковные. В сенках кадка со святой водой. И пофиг, что за водой и свечами пришлось повторно ехать в райцентр и игнорировать вопросы служки в церковной лавке, зачем ему сто свечей и двадцать пятилитровок освященной воды. Надо! И конец разговору.

Наступает ноябрь.

Йети в гости явно не торопится. И Илью опять начинают одолевать сомнения. Может, приблазнился ему тот разговор. А может, йети (он же нечисть) не приходит, потому что Илья старательно заставляет себя произносить слово «эти», взамен «йети», и чуть ли не лупит по собственным губам, когда с языка норовит сорваться привычная присказка «йетить колотить».

Выпадает первый снег.

Снегопад его смущает: «Вдруг припорошенные снегом пентаграммы не подействуют на нечисть?» Успокаивает он себя мыслью, что они есть еще в сенях и избе.

«Не подействовали!» — это он понимает сразу, как только скрипят ворота и лохматая фигура спокойно пересекает двор.

— Семеныч, принимай гостей! — раздается на пороге хриплый голос. — Где ты там запропастился?

«Ага, щас, приму по полной программе», — думает Илья, распахивая дверь, и начинает «прием».

В ход идет все: заученные заклинания, молитвы, заговоренная земля.

— Семеныч, ты от счастья что ли ошалел? — ворчит косматый гость, когда Илья окатывает его святой водой из ведра.

— Изыди, нечистый! — орет Илья. — Изыди!

— Не ори. Я чистый. Все йети очень чистоплотны! Смотри, даже полинять до белого цвета успел! — хвастливо заявляет зверюга и вертится вокруг себя, расставив лапы.

Но Илья уже не может остановиться.

— Вон! Прочь, сатанинское отродье! — блажит он, брызгая слюною.

— Ну ты даешь, Семеныч! Давай-ка я позднее заскочу, когда ты будешь в настроении.

— Не смей ко мне таскаться, черт патлатый! — кричит вслед удаляющейся фигуре Илья.

Кричать-то он кричит, а на душе почему-то фиговенько так становится. Неправильно все как-то. Прямо кошки скребут.

После неудачного обряда «экзорцизма» в него самого словно бес вселяется: сначала он уходит в запой, затем бросает бухать, потому что от бухла еще херовее, затем назло всем чертям и демонам начинает опять приговаривать «йетить колотить».

Зверюга навещает его теперь каждую неделю. Пыхтит под окнами. Уговаривает выйти поболтать. Байки, тварь, травит. Развлекает, по-видимому, на свой лад. Илья отмалчивается или притворяется, что его вообще нет дома. Но бесовское отродье приходит и приходит. Измором берет.

Вот и сегодня только стемнело, а уже под окнами ошивается, впустить просит, про холод зверский заливает:

— Какого рожна приперся? Чего тебе, йетить колотить, на перевале не сидится? Вали в горы… — само собой вырывается у Ильи.

— Одиноко мне там и скучно, — сипло пофыркивает и вздыхает туша за дверями. — И я с подарками сегодня… Так что кончай кобениться, открывай… Реально ведь дверь вынесу!

«Да пошло оно все! — неожиданно решает Илья. — Черт дак черт. Йети дак йети. Один хер таскаться не перестанет»

Набросив тулуп, он выходит в сени.

— Заходи, йетить твою налево… От снега только отряхнись.

Согнувшись в три погибели, в дверь протискивается белоснежная громадина. Шерсть действительно в сосульках, морда в инее. Натурально снежный человек. Может, зря он нечистью зверюгу-то считал? Вместе с гостем в сени проникает жгучий морозный воздух.

— Быстрее давай, чего копошишься, выстудишь мне все…

— Да не ворчи… Подарки принимай… Вот, пару косуль тебе приволок и кабанчика. Картоха, капустка, морква да свекла с мяском-то лучше пойдут… — Клыкастая пасть склабится в улыбке. — Ты их в избу только не заноси. В сенках оставь, чтоб не оттаяли…

— Да не тупой. И это… Спасибо за подарки!

— Ты, Семеныч, на меня не злись, но ведешь ты себя иногда совсем неумно.

— Поговори мне… снежная обезьяна, — ворчит Илья и пропускает гостя в избу.

— Я ж тебе уже раз тыщу говорил, что я — йети. Снежный человек. И уж тем более не обезьяна!

Комната у Ильи по меркам человека просторная, но на снежного человека явно не рассчитана. Голова йети подпирает потолок. Он неловко горбится и в конце концов присаживается на пол, свернув лапы (ноги?) кренделем по-турецки.

— Странное ты существо, Семеныч. Веришь в нечисть всякую, а в йети не веришь, хотя меня даже потрогать можно. Ты вот чертей хоть разочек видел или трогал?

— Нет…

— И я — нет. А мне уж триста лет с гаком!

— Да не свисти! Столько не живут… — Илья садится на диван.

— Я же не человек.

— Не человек, тут не поспоришь… А имя у тебя есть, нечеловек?

— Есть, только вряд ли ты его сумеешь выговорить…

— Мне любопытно!

— Да легко…

Когда йети разражается потоком рычащих звуков, у Ильи аж уши от рева закладывает.

— Не-е-е. Такое точно не произнесу. Может, будешь Ромой? Меня, кстати, Ильей зовут. Семеныч — это отчество.

— Рома, так Рома, — клыкастая пасть растягивается в улыбке. — И давай-ка, Илюха, мы еще кое с чем определимся, чтобы потом на глупости всякие не тянуло. У тебя есть медвежий капкан, ружье, карабин, пистолет, нож? Чего молчишь? Есть или нет?

Илье становится немного не по себе. Зачем, спрашивается, чудищу оружие?

— Ну есть, — неохотно произносит он. — Разрешения только нет… Меня ж по контузии комиссовали…

— Забей на разрешение, я тебе не егерь или полиция! Тащи цацки, пойдем в сени.

— Зачем?

— Для демонстрации возможностей…

Капкан схлопывается на мощной лапе, а Рома (Роман? Ромка? Илья пока не уверен, как его следует называть) даже ухом не ведет. Вальяжно так наклоняется и без усилий разжимает зубастые тиски.

— Теперь бабахни в меня из ружья и карабина…

Дробь и пуля тоже не оставляют на белоснежной шкуре видимых повреждений. По-видимому, Ромке огнестрельное оружие, что слону дробина.

— Думаю, о бесполезности ножей и прочей дребедени говорить не стоит?

— Ага!

— Кстати, если у тебя где-то граната или мина заныкана, то не советую применять. Шуму много. Толку ноль. Бесполезная трата боеприпасов. Военные уже как-то пробовали поохотиться на меня в горах. Чуть сами под обвалом не погибли, я этих дебилов потом часа два из-под обломков выколупывал, лечил да память стирал.

— Ты умеешь стирать память?

Эта новость поражает Илью в самое сердце.

— То есть я тут с ума несколько месяцев сходил, а ты мог все исправить? Стереть память, чтоб я не мучился?

— Мог! Но зачем? Ты ж мой друг! Я у друзей в мозгах не копаюсь!

После этих слов Илья теряется. Слишком давно он не слышал «друг» в свой адрес. С Афгана, наверное… На душе неожиданно становится тепло. И глаза хочется потереть. Горячо и мокро глазам.

— Пойдем в избу, что ли, друг. Хватит, настрелялся я уже. Знаешь, после Афгана я и на охоту-то редко хожу… Разлюбил оружие.

— Это я понял. Ружье и карабин нестрелянные давно…

— Ага. Чищу их, бывает, по привычке, а применять не тянет. Так что за мясо спасибо! А как ты их добыл, ну, косуль и кабанчика? Загрыз?

— Не. Мысленно подманил и шеи свернул, — фыркает Ромка.

— А что ты еще можешь? — Илью раздирает любопытство.

— Хочешь, я тебе голову залечу? Бесплатно, по-дружески, — Ромкина морда расплывается в довольном оскале. — Будешь как новенький! Это недолго! Да и остальное подлечить стоит. Тебе же еще и пятидесяти пяти нет? Молодой совсем…

Илья недоверчиво смотрит на белоснежную тушу, сидящую у него в комнате и спокойно предлагающую подарить ему новую жизнь. Без пластины и без боли. Жизнь, где у него уже появился новый друг. Здоровенный лохматый дружище.

— Хочу, — выдыхает он.

И глазам опять становится горячо и мокро…


End file.
